Tuez-moi parce que je suis déjà morte à l'intérieur
by Elena Rogue
Summary: [SPOILER T3]. Depuis la mort de Prim, Katniss passe ses journées à se morfondre, et elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour se relever. Peeta n'est pas là. C'est donc Johanna qui s'y collera. JONISS.


**Hello ! **

**Voici une song-fic toute fraîche sur Johanna et Katniss ! :) La chanson est Save and Sound de Taylor Swift :) **

**L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme toujours. Il est à Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face,_

_When I said, « I'll never let you go »._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light,_

_I remember you said, « don't leave me here alone »._

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

La porte de sa maison n'est même pas fermée. Il me suffit de la pousser pour entrer. Des voix me parviennent, mais aucune n'appartenant à Katniss. Une vieille dame apparaît dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Sae Boui Boui, qui cuisinait pour nous au district Treize. L'autre voix appartient à sa petite fille.

\- Te voilà, me dit-elle pour m'accueillir. On avait conclu quatorze heures. Tu es en retard.

\- Les trains ont encore du mal à rouler, réponds-je. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je suis là maintenant, non ?

Ce que dégage la marmite de Sae Boui Boui a une drôle d'odeur. J'ose à peine m'en approcher. Sûr qu'ici, elle peut laisser parler son imagination culinaire.

\- Alors, où est-elle ? demandé-je en m'impatientant.

Le regard de la vieille dame s'assombrit, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas avec Katniss. Je sais ce qui lui est arrivé. Je sais pour Prim. Je sais pour Gale. Je m'appuie contre la table à manger, attendant l'explication de Sae.

\- Elle n'est plus la même, Johanna. La guerre l'a brisée.

\- Oui, j'ai une vague connaissance de ce sentiment…

\- Tu dois l'aider.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son n'en sort. Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de l'aider ? Katniss et moi avions besoin l'une de l'autre au Treize, mais c'est fini maintenant. La guerre est finie. Cette colère en nous, même si elle ne se dissipera entièrement jamais, a considérablement diminuée lorsque le Capitole est tombé. Katniss ne devrait plus être autant en proie de cette agressivité qui nous maintenait liées.

\- Elle parviendra à maitriser sa colère, expliqué-je à Sae. Vous m'avez faite venir pour rien, toutes les deux. Katniss n'a plus besoin de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas de la colère. Ca n'en est plus. Regarde-la. Elle est à peine reconnaissable. Elle est assisse dans ce fauteuil depuis des jours. Elle ne parle plus. Je dois la forcer à manger et elle se contente de fixer le vide du matin au soir… Regarde-la et dis-moi que cette fille est bien la Katniss que tu as connue…

J'accepte un regard au salon, et la vision de cette fille dans le canapé me choque. Sae Boui Boui n'a pas menti. Mais où est donc passé le geai moqueur ? Le symbole de la rébellion ? Où est donc celle qui défiait l'autorité de Snow ? Celle qui a unifié les districts contre la capitale ? Katniss est devenue une épave. Un corps sans vie.

_Just close your eyes,_

_The Sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

Je m'approche du salon. Il fait noir. La lumière est éteinte et je n'ai pas pensé à l'allumer en passant. Sae et sa petite fille ont repris le chemin de ce qui reste de leur maison. Elles ne tiennent probablement pas à me voir bousculer Katniss. C'est la seule chose qui marchera. Elle n'a pas besoin que l'on soit doux avec elle ou que l'on se montre compatissant de ce qui lui arrive. Ca finirait de l'achever.

\- Alors, sans-cervelle, tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour ? dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Je ne reçois pas de réponse. Je ne m'attendais à rien de toute façon.

\- Tu sais que j'ai traversé plusieurs districts pour me retrouver ici ? Et encore, c'est parce que Sae Boui Boui m'a appelée. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serai restée au Sept avec ce qui subsiste des miens. Mais je suis venue au Douze. Pour toi.

Il n'y a même pas un battement de cils de sa part. Stupide fille du feu. Seule sa lente respiration vient combler mon monologue. Je balaye la maison du regard. Mais où est donc ce cher Peeta ? Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance que moi à faire parler Katniss. Mais il n'est pas là, alors je vais devoir me débrouiller seule. Elle est vraiment dans un état pitoyable. Si un jour on m'avait dit que le geai moqueur tomberait si bas, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Pas elle. Pas de cette façon. Katniss n'est pas du genre à se laisser aller ; c'est une battante. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai eu envie de croire jusqu'ici. Je me suis peut-être leurrée.

\- Allez, debout ! ordonné-je autoritairement.

Je lui tends les bras, espérant que ce geste la fasse réagir, mais elle reste lasse. Elle ne daigne même pas me regarder. Pour peu, on aurait pu la penser morte.

\- Si tu ne te lèves pas, je vais être obligée de te porter jusque dehors. Et crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de m'écrouler sous ton poids. Tu as besoin de prendre l'air. La maison commence à empester. Peut-être même devrais-tu passer sous la douche.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand un petit rire fend l'atmosphère. Katniss a réagi. Bien sûr. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était elle qui me disait qu'une douche ne me ferait pas de mal. Si elle se voyait en ce moment. Tellement cynique. Mais j'ai l'impression de la récupérer. Lentement, je parviens à capter son attention, et elle finit même par tourner la tête vers moi. Si une réplique mal avisée a pu la faire revenir, tant mieux.

\- Vas-t-en, Johanna, murmure-t-elle d'une voix rauque d'être restée trop longtemps inactive.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire,_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_Hold on to this lullaby,_

_Even when music's gone._

_Gone._

Moi aussi je lui avais dit de s'en aller. Je lui avais crié de me laisser seule. A l'hôpital du Treize. Pourtant j'avais affreusement besoin d'elle à mes côtés. Elle l'avait compris et était restée. C'était égoïste de ma part de la garder pour moi alors que l'on avait besoin d'elle ailleurs, mais elle était disposée à m'aider malgré tout. Je dois lui rendre l'appareil à présent.

Je m'agenouille devant elle et lui prends les deux mains. Même si elle se débat au début, elle finit par céder et me laisse la toucher.

\- La guerre est terminée, Katniss. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre, plus rien à cacher.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, me répond-t-elle durement. La guerre n'est pas terminée et elle ne finira jamais. Personne ne sortira de cet enfer.

Je ne comprends pas directement ce qu'elle veut dire. L'enfer est terminé. Les Hunger Games ont cessé. Des enfants innocents ne seront plus massacrés pour satisfaire une partie de la population. Les gens sont libres à présent. Elle et moi, nous sommes libres.

Katniss recommence à regarder dans le vide. Non. Les efforts des dernières minutes ne seront pas vains. Elle doit revenir. Elle doit comprendre qu'il y encore des gens qui ont besoin d'elle. C'est là que je remarque le cadre posé sur la cheminée. Cette stupide fille du feu ne fixe pas le vide. Elle regarde une photo de Prim.

\- Et si tu arrêtais de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, hein, sans-cervelle ? On a tous perdu quelqu'un de cher. J'ai perdu ma famille. J'ai perdu Finnick. Mais je me suis relevée et j'ai continué à me battre.

\- Tu peux penser comme cela si tu en as le courage. Moi je ne l'ai pas.

\- Cesse de te morfondre dans cette maison, Katniss…

\- Je ne peux pas. D'accord ?!

Le regard qu'elle me lance est tellement rempli de désespoir qu'il finit par avoir raison de moi. Katniss commence à pleurer. J'oublie toutes paroles secouantes avec lesquelles j'espérais la faire réagir. Je me suis trompée, ce n'était pas la bonne façon de faire. Pas aujourd'hui. Je m'installe sur le canapé à côté d'elle et l'attire à moi. Quitte à l'aider à se reconstruire, mieux vaut faire ça correctement. Ses larmes n'ont pas cessés et sa voix me parvient aux oreilles toujours plus étouffée, toujours plus enrouée.

\- C'était ma sœur… Ma petite sœur… Je m'étais jurée de la protéger quoi qu'il en coûte… Mais j'ai perdu. Et je ne peux pas faire un pas dans cette maison sans penser à Prim. Sans penser qu'elle était assise dans ce canapé ou qu'elle se tenait debout dans la cuisine... Si je l'ai perdue elle alors j'ai tout perdu.

\- Je sais… Mais Prim ne voudrait pas que tu te laisses aller de cette façon. Elle voudrait que tu continues à te battre pour ce pourquoi elle est morte. Elle aspirait elle aussi à un Panem plus juste, et regarde, ce monde nous tend les bras aujourd'hui.

\- Tu sais ce qu'un carrière a dit juste avant que Peeta et moi gagnions nos premiers Jeux ? « Je suis mort de toute manière ». Ca m'a pris longtemps pour comprendre. Mais je sais maintenant. Il avait perdu Clove… Moi j'ai perdu Prim, et c'est pareil. Tuez-moi parce que je suis déjà morte à l'intérieur. Cato avait tout compris, lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu vivre sans elle…

Une fois encore, elle plante son regard dans le mien. Katniss a l'air tellement accablée. Même après avoir survécu à deux arènes elle ne semblait pas si abattue.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans Prim, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas continuer à penser à elle en sachant que son visage finira par s'effacer de ma mémoire. Je regarde cette photo non pas parce que je n'ai plus conscience du monde qui m'entoure, mais parce que j'ai peur d'oublier les détails de son visage… Ses grands yeux, ses fossettes, ses dents un peu trop écartées… Tu sais, Prim était gênée de sa dentition. Alors après avoir gagné mes premiers Jeux, je lui ai proposé de lui payer une opération chirurgicale pour qu'elle ait de belles dents comme on voyait au Capitole, même si selon moi ça n'altérait pas sa beauté. Mais elle a refusé. Elle avait déjà compris, à douze ans, que le Capitole n'était que superficialités.

\- Un sacré bout de femme, dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle sourit un instant, mais sa tristesse finit par reprendre le dessus.

\- Katniss… Je sais que la mort de Prim t'afflige beaucoup, mais elle est morte en combattante. Elle ne sera pas oubliée, tu peux me croire. Et tu ne l'oublieras pas non plus. Prim fait partie de ceux qui sont morts pour la liberté. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu n'es pas seule… Combien de personnes ont perdu ceux qu'ils aimaient ? Combien de gens ont péris pour offrir à Panem le changement qu'il attendait ? Et combien de fois j'ai cru te perdre, toi ?

_Just close your eyes,_

_The Sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

\- Johanna…

\- Shut… Ne parle pas, sans-cervelle.

Toujours appuyée contre mon épaule, je sens Katniss se défaire de mon étreinte. Peut-être aurais-je dû continuer à lui envoyer à la figure des choses déplaisantes. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser et lui murmure des choses réconfortantes, mais sa main se pose entre la fin de mon coup et le début de ma poitrine pour me repousser.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici, déclare-t-elle durement. Retourne chez toi.

\- Katniss…

\- Vas-t-en !

Je n'aurais pas capitulé si facilement si elle n'était pas aussi brisée. Mais je n'ai pas envie de l'abîmer encore plus. Son état est déjà assez lamentable, il n'y a pas besoin d'y ajouter une explication sur l'amour que je lui porte. Je ramène son visage près du mien et colle un baiser sur son front.

\- Prends soin de toi, Katniss. Ne te laisse pas sombrer.

J'arrive à la porte d'entrée plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je n'ose pas passer son seuil. Dire que ce morceau de bois nous séparera probablement à jamais.

Je suis tombée amoureuse de Katniss juste avant qu'elle ne parte pour le Capitole. Quand elle est venue m'apporter ce petit sachet pour me rappeler le district Sept. Ma maison. Mais déjà avant je m'amusais à la rendre mal à l'aise. J'avais eu vent qu'elle était très gênée de voir des personnes nues. Alors je m'amusais à me déshabiller devant elle. C'était comme un jeu. Un jeu auquel je suis restée piégée. Parce que ça n'était pas censé se terminer ainsi. Katniss s'est imposée à moi comme Annie s'est imposée à Finnick. Lentement. Pour moi un peu douloureusement, et peut-être aussi maladroitement. Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu qui brillait sous les projecteurs mais dont la flamme est éteinte désormais.

Je m'arrête alors que j'ai la poignée de la porte en main. Katniss vient de parler. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi », répète-t-elle en boucle. Elle murmure, mais elle murmure assez fort pour que je l'entende. Je me tourne face au canapé mais découvre le geai moqueur à cinq centimètres de moi. Ses compétences de chasse n'ont pas été altérées par la guerre, en tout cas. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi », redit-elle encore. Mais je sais à présent que c'est faux. Car Katniss n'aurait pas éprouvé le besoin de le répéter si ça avait été vrai.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

\- Je sais. Je m'en vais, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

\- Non ! crie-t-elle en la refermant brutalement et en la barrant de son corps.

\- Tu me demandes de partir, alors je m'en vais…

Katniss est tellement faible que je n'ai aucune difficulté à écarter son corps amaigri de mon chemin. Mais elle revient à la charge et entrave ma route une fois de plus. J'attrape ses poignets et les plaque sur la porte, juste au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Non…

Nos regards se cherchent un moment, puis sa respiration s'harmonise avec la mienne. Ses yeux sont remplis de terreurs, la même terreur qui avait pris possession d'elle à l'Expiation.

\- Demande-le-moi, parviens-je à articuler à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

\- Te demander quoi ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je parte… dis-moi de rester…

Le silence dans lequel nous plongeons me terrifie. Mes yeux vacillent entre les siens et ses lèvres. Mes mains se resserrent de plus en plus sur ses poignets.

\- Reste… murmure-t-elle en collant ses lèvres aux miennes.

Je défais petit à petit mon emprise de ses poignets. Mes mains viennent se placer dans le creux de son coup et nous approfondissons lentement notre baiser, chacune enivrée par de nouvelles sensations.

Katniss guérira. J'en suis persuadée. Ca lui prendra du temps, mais elle y arrivera. Nous y arriverons. Ensemble. Parce que même si la guerre est terminée, une autre guerre fait rage à l'intérieur d'elle.

_Just close your eyes,_

_You'll be alright._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._


End file.
